Tabla: Estaciones
by AnFANGirl
Summary: Serie de drables completamente hechos por mi,no son sacados de ninguna comunudad, es un AU gakuen, espero lo disfruten. RenxHoro.Advertencia:Solo insinuaciones, el unico Hard Lemmon esta en el segundo chap, fuera los homofóbicos y diabéticos.
1. Chapter 2

Tabla estaciones: Primavera, Verano, Otoño, Invierno…Au, y creo que hay un poco de OCC, disculpen, si tienen alguna duda pregunten que existe el botoncito de review, si no por pm. No creo tardar en subir nada, subiré cada día, ya tengo los episodios, solo falta la publicación, si se retrasa, no os preocupéis, Fanfiction se vuelve más cabrona todos los días, tratare de no tardar nada, os lo prometo.

Primavera

'Sale el sol, los pájaros cantan, los días son iguales a las noches, y empiezan las clases con una nueva profesora de cualquier materia.'

HEYY!

Corrección: 'Los pájaros empiezan aquel característico ruido de aleteo y canto que te obliga a despertar de tu letargo, los días se vuelven más aburridos de lo normal por las clases, además, hace un calor infernal y tienes que soportar el dolor en la frente cada vez que la nueva profesora te descubría haciendo avioncitos de papel y te clave la tiza en toda tu madre, a ver si se le acaba la caja un día de estos y le deja en paz de una vez por todas.'

Horohoro observa afuera, donde parece que el tiempo se detiene, y piensa, porque lo único que se mueve de esa incansable pintura es el cielo azul y sus raras nubes que de vez en vez, tornan a dibujos divertidos, o tal vez de esos que te recuerden algo o alguien importante.

Mira a su lado, dejando atrás el paisaje, Ren está un poco somnoliento, así que, decide gastarle una broma discreta.

-Oi, Ren…-dice con una sonrisa divertida. No sabe lo que trama, pero sus intenciones no son buenas. Le mira y eso dice que le está prestando atención. Le atrae y le besa en los labios rápidamente, y Ren le mira con algo de reproche y vergüenza mezclada.

-H-Hey… ¡nos pueden ver…!- da un gritito de pena.

-Todos están dormidos, Renny- le enseña a todos los estudiantes tirando baba, eso le hace pensar, ¿por qué la maestra solo le golpea a él?

-¡Ya bájenle, par de tortolos!- la profesora le sorprende otra vez con una nueva tiza en su sien, haciendo la imitación perfecta de una bala de juguete, porque ella no es homofóbica, de hecho es fujoshi, pero sí que la saca de casillas que no le presten atención en clases.

Los dos se alejan, instintivamente, pero debajo del pupitre sucede otra cosa…

Ahh…a veces, las clases no son tan aburridas si se saben aprovechar, ¿verdad, Renny?

He allí, el primer cap. Espero que hayáis disfrutado, recibo tomatazos y chocolate con galletas, os quiero un montón.


	2. Chapter 1

Segundo: Verano

Rated: M, +18, o como quieras decirle, homofóbicos, largaos de aquí, sino queréis terminar con una salud mental dudable, no sé si esto se considere Hard Yaoi pero debido a las escenas SUBIDAS DE TONO y la gran DESCRIPCION y detalle de todo, he tenido que subirlo, subiré el Rated del fic a M por esta razón. Solo este capítulo posee el alto contenido sexual, no quiero que vengan diciendo algo de que estuvo muy duro y soy una real pervertida, (aunque sí que lo soy, jijee) pero la verdad, mesclado con el Hard, va un poco (mucho) fluff, sino quieren salir acaramelados y llenos hasta donde no se de azúcar y miel, no lean, (mentira, lean) esto es como una mezcla de Fresa y limón con Nata, mucha nata.

N/A: jeje, espero disfrutéis, saben, lo hice tomando una botellita de leche para la inspiración. Este es mi primer yaoi hard, saben?, no sé cómo es que soy beta, no soy puritana pero si reservada, seguro habrán oído mucho la frase 'mi primer yaoi' 'mi primera historia' 'mi primer lemmon', pero deberán saber que esta Si es mi primer lemmon, así que estoy dispuesta a rebajarme un poquito los humos aceptar criticas fuertes, tomatazos si lo requiere, pero NO acepto ningún insulto de parte de nadie, por eso el botoncito dice: Review, que significa critica, no groserías y cosas de mal gusto. Se agradece su tiempito a los que leen y dejan review, y por supuesto, los que leen pero que les da un poco de flojera comentar, pero agradezco de corazón que al menos se tomen el tiempo para leer mis desvaríos, esto NO es un drable, lo consideraría un shot, cuidado los menores, bueno dejo de berrear ya que yo tengo 12 y la historia de cómo me tranque en estos lares es inimaginable y la historia será en otro momento…

El verano llega, ni corto perezoso, y con ello las preciadas vacaciones. Los Chicos están impacientes, se nota la tensión en el ambiente.

Solo faltan, cinco míseros segundos para salir aullando y pitando, para que los maestros suelten su suspiro de alegría al tener su ansiado descanso y no tolerar a mas mocosos insolentes y demáses, muy contrario de los pensamientos de niñatos, ellos si tenían una vida social.

Y por supuesto, para que nuestro peli azul al fin se anime a invitar al chino a pasarla bien con él.

Por un instante dudo de preguntarle…su seño estaba más fruncido de lo habitual, y sudaba mares desde la frente, deslizándose sensualmente desde su mejilla, tocando casi imperceptiblemente el lóbulo de su oreja, y después podría seguir disfrutando de ver la traviesa gota surcando su cuello y perdiéndose hasta donde su vista no alcanzaba, imaginándose donde esta corre como despavorida por su penetrante mirada clavándose en la nívea piel del chico y sintiendo envidia instintivamente, por el simple hecho de no poder tocar a su antojo sin restricción alguna, más concretamente en clase, como una pareja normal, en estos días, cuatro de diez son homosexuales, y el resto tal vez, bisexuales, pero sin importar que, el chino tiene dignidad y prefiere jugar con las luces apagadas y el perpetuo escrutinio de la luna.

Y luego…

5…4…3…2…1!

BOOOM!Los jóvenes salen disparados cual lobo persiguiendo a su presa, cuyo apetitoso sabor, no encontrarían en otra oportunidad.

Tirando papeles, e inundando todo de libros por donde sea que pasaran, se fueron los estudiantes de secundaria a disfrutar de sus vacaciones en algún lugar del soleado Hokkaido con su familia.

Ahh. Disfrutar. Hace tiempo ya que él no lo hacía. Al menos no en lo que a 'familia' se refería.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y se dedico a ordenar sus cosas, era de los pocos que aun quedaban en el aula. Y con eso significaba que tenía compañía.

El peli azul se acerco a él rodeándole de las caderas y atrayéndole a sí. Junto sus labios y luego le miro de forma dulce, como un niño esperando a recibir el premio por portarse bien, era lo mismo pero en diferentes circunstancias.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con interés disimulado y juntando toda la entereza y frialdad que le fue posible.

Normalmente después de esos demandantes besos el perdía los escrúpulos y saltaba sobre él para continuar el pedido, pero esta vez, le dejaría decirlo con palabras.

-Ahh…Renny, que cruel eres…me haces llorar…-dijo haciendo gestos aniñados y sacando de su espalda un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y recién cortadas, sus favoritas.

-G-gracias…-agradeció de corazón un poco sorprendido por el gesto, normalmente su torpe novio se olvidaba de los detalles porque a él no le iban mariconadas tales.

-¿Te gustan…?

El pelinegro sonrió con dulzura y le beso en la mejilla cariñosamente bajando la cabeza después del acto, le avergonzaba de más. Pero inmediatamente cambio su semblante de ternura para decorar su multifacética cara de la más vil sonrisa ante vista- ¿pero sabes, Horo…?

-¿Q-que?

-Las rosas no hablan, escúpelo ya.-Dijo ahora más serio escarbando con la nariz su obsequio y esperando alguna respuesta de parte del otro.

-Bueno,…Y-yo…

Esto comenzaba a aburrirle, pero simplemente rodo los ojos armarse de paciencia para no soltar un suspiro de exasperación y entristecer al otro, que comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente, ¿qué cosa además de decirle que le amaba le ponía tan nervioso? A-acaso será…

-Si tu quieres…Pasar con migo las…vacaciones…iremos a la playa si gustas…-oh, no era eso, pensaba interiormente que su novio le estaba a punto de proponer matrimonio, que bien que eso no fue lo que tenía en mente, carburo la pregunta hecha y respondió con una sonrisa mas cariñosa, le haría sonrojar decir palabra en aquel momento, así que mejor actuó

Miro a su alrededor, todavía el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo pero ya todos se habían ido, sus almas eran las únicas en aquel lugar desolado y lleno de papeles.

Bien, sería un plan perfecto, sonrío para sus adentros, hace tiempo ya que el chico le tenía morbo a una fantasía, dejo caer las rosas en un lugar apartado, el momento de darle el regalo y hacerlo allí mismo, o para sazonar más la hoya hirviente, sobre el escritorio, vaya, jamás pensó ser tan morboso referente a dónde y cómo hacerlo, realmente ello le daba poco y nada.

Empezó como un gato frotando la nariz en el níveo cuello de su atontado novio y empezando a lamer suavemente su oreja dándole a entender lo que quería que hiciesen.

Realmente no le había puesto mucha atención a cómo crear ambiente antes de tener sexo, porque, normalmente el solo se dejaba hacer y gemía descontrolado bajo del cuerpo sudoroso de su chico.

Luego simplemente se dedicaba a dormir plácidamente sobre el pecho de Horo y abrazarle lo que quedaba de noche esas noches de sábado cuando sus padres no estaban y le dejaban libre de disfrutar cuanto quisiera con Horo, desde ver películas y comer palomitas hasta saltar uno sobre el otro para comerse a besos y demás.

Empezó a besar el rostro del peli azulado de manera suave, primero en la frente, siguen las mejillas y luego el mentón, hasta que su novio desesperado por la tardanza le toma de los cabellos sin perder la delicadeza con el chico para besarle frenética y furiosamente los labios, adentrando su lengua en la cavidad y batallando con la lengua del otro haciendo un poco de fuerza en sus manos que sin saber cómo, se deslizaron desde el cabello hasta esas pequeñas caderas que lograban excitarle tanto como ninguna chica anteriormente. Sus palmas fueron a parar hasta donde la espalda pierde nombre, alzándole sobre él y colocándole sobre el escritorio con una mueca de complicidad sonriendo sobre los labios del otro.

Se sentó y enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, deseando frotarse de una manera más intima, estaba a punto de auto complacerse cuando un mano aparto la suya y se adentro en sus pantalones haciéndole erguir la espalda por los dedos calientes que le rozaban al azar desde la punta continuando por toda la extensión.

Se sentía venir, pero supo que se contendría cuando el peli azul aparto su mano y le dio una sonora nalgada dejándole una leve marca rojiza bajo aquellos pantalones.

El pelinegro beso su cuello, inseguro de cómo seguir, unos segundos después sonrió levemente contra la piel y pego un chupetón que de seguro le dolería el día siguiente.

Desabrocho la blanca camisa y lo tiro a un lado junto a los pantalones y la chaqueta escolar, seguido de eso tiro de la corbata roja que aun seguía en su lugar y junto sus labios dócilmente para luego morder su labio inferior haciéndole sangrar un poco.

Ren sonrió y paso a recorrer con su lengua las tetillas, hasta dejarlas rojas y ensalivadas dándole una vista de lo más complaciente y haciéndole moverse más contra la erección sobre la que estaba enroscado.

-Ahh…Renny…de…ja de hacer e-eso…-Dijo el ojiazul removiéndose inquieto y con las mejillas sonrojadas, las inocentes manos de su Koi tocaron más de lo permitido.

Unos minutos después, Horohoro hiso caer las ropas del pelinegro y subir el fuego, mordisqueándole la piel que se le exponía ante él.

Saco la de su lengua y dejo un camino de saliva, hasta encontrarse con un sonrojado y erizado pezón, que le tentaba a tomarlo entre los labios, y así lo hizo, metiendo el montículo rosa en su boca y sintiéndolo endurecerse más aun, lamio y succiono con delicadeza y sensualidad haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un jadeo reprimido y cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo, queriendo evitar que las pequeñas gotas resbalasen de sus ojos y se mostraran en la luz, donde Horohoro pudiera verlas y carcajearse un rato, y así lo hiso.

-O-oye…deja de reírte de una vez- le dijo frunciendo un poco el seño y acusándole con un dedo.

-Jajajajajj….perdona, pero…-dijo dejando de reírse, tomando entre sus labios aquel dedo que lo señalaba acusadoramente, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente, imaginando escenas que él seguía prefiriendo hacer en completa oscuridad.- es que parece que te lo estoy haciendo por primera vez…-bajó sus labios para acercarse a su sensible oreja, acariciando con los suspiros y respiraciones que de vez en vez dejaba soltar.- Como si te estuviera…penetrando por primera vez, y eso me excita…-susurró haciendo que el joven bajo el se sonrojara como nunca, inundado por la vergüenza.

-N-no digas esas cosas, Hotohoto.- le susurro él con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, haciéndole rabiar, besándole de manera ruda y lamiendo la lengua del ojidorado, frotándola contra la suya y robándole el aliento y la respiración por segundos, haciéndole olvidar ya el enojo.

-Eres lindo- Le volvió a susurrar con pena después de que su Koi soltara un pequeño gemido y cautivándole con una mueca adorable, a su parecer.

-Tampoco digas eso…Hoto-Volvió a replicarle el de cabello violáceo esta vez con una sonrisa traviesa- no arruines el momento, no creas que esto se volverá a repetir- dijo soltando una reprimida risita cínica.

El Usui sudo frio. Era cierto. Después de eso seguramente el orgullo del Tao no le permitiría volver a tirarlo en el salón de clases, menos con la luz del sol golpeándoles de lleno, esa era una oportunidad de oro y claramente jamás la desperdiciaría, volvió a juntar sus labios mas tiernamente, corriendo por la carita de porcelana de su amargado novio, acariciándole y haciéndole soltar una que otra risita juguetona y un leve sonrojo que le hacían rebozar de felicidad mor momentos y dejándole un sensación adictiva en los labios, tendría mucha razón al compararle con un droga porque cada vez que sus labios se tocaban se sentía volar.

-Te quiero, Renny…

Le susurró suavemente entre el beso, descolocando al otro repentinamente, nunca la había oído decir cursilerías tales, pero el sentimiento que cargaba en los labios se lo había transmitido y corría por todo su cuerpo llenándole de una calidez inimaginable, simplemente todo lo que soñó, haciéndole sentir tan querido amado y resguardado entre sus brazos, como un niño necesitado de protección, oh, sabía que la frase mentalmente podría llevarse la dulzura del momento, pero algo otro momento podrían jugar al morboso rol de Bocchan y Mayordomo.

-Yo también, como no te imaginas- esa frase como de esas que realmente escaseaban, esas que solo dice una vez al año y en una ocasión tremendamente especial, como lo era él, nuevamente se permitió volar al cielo, que seguramente no le perdonaría tantas noches de placer, pero hace tiempo ya que él había cambiado ese cielo por un pequeño que se disfrazaba de Cupido y le hacía soñar y tener noches de desvelo y pasión desenfrenada, hace tiempo que no podía dormir sin recibir su 'beso de buenas noches'

Sus labios al igual que los propios estaban rojos e hinchados debido a la continua fricción entre ellas, pero siguieron incansables y el Tao no encontró otro refugio de sus inquietas manos que en el trasero del chico que empezó a gemir por los suaves y sensuales toques en esa zona desnuda…Ahh?

¿Desnuda?

Después de unos minutos pudo notar con interés y un poco de inconformidad que él era el único que no tenia ropa allí, al menos, solo le quedaban los calzoncillos, y eso podría molestarle más que a cualquier cosa, todo, menos eso, se sentía a su merced, aunque la situación fuera otra y las posiciones completamente diferentes…

Comenzó a desvestirle con calma sobrehumana, su mente le decía que le arrancara la ropa de forma más rápida, dejándola hecha jirones sobre el suelo, pero tras unos minutos de reflexión tomo en cuenta que no estaban en casa y sería muy insinuante que el chico saliera de la escuela desarreglado o sin camisa.

Pero que considerado era, no recordaba la última vez que lo habían hecho con tanto…emm…afecto. Eso sería la primera vez, recordó haber sido muy cursi y tonto, adentrándose en el con miedo de que se rompiera en mil pedazos, o que quedara como enfermo terminal en silla de ruedas por no poder caminar de lo adolorido que le hubiera dejado aquel hermoso trasero.

Termino de quitarse el los calzones y metió el erguido pene del Tao y succiono haciendo fuerza, para luego lamer la punta y volver a comérselo como de una paleta se tratara, haciéndole soltar gemidos insinuantes, el de pelo violáceo gemía alto, eso le excitaba bastante, sin pudor soltó los papeles de los que se había tenido que agarrar para no contorsionarse como loco extasiado, porque la mera verdad es que aquella calidez y humedad se sentía putamente bien.

Empezó a marcarle un ritmo certero y rudo, pero sin llegar a dañar nada, el chino inimaginablemente mantenía sus ojos abiertos y un poco lloroso por la excitación, viendo como la cabeza celeste que sostenía entre sus dedos subía y bajaba hipnóticamente por toda la extensión, arriba, abajo, lame, chupa, ensaliva, endurece, saca, mete…el placer que sentía le hizo tensar el cuerpo, empezando a echar humedad pre seminal y apretando los cabellos entre las manos, haciéndole soltar gruñiditos de satisfacción pura.

Empezó a morder levemente la piel, suavemente, sin llegar a hacer daño, sentía el glande completamente erecto y húmedo dentro de su boca y supo que el chico no era de goma elástica, pronto faltaba para soltar el gran chorro en su boca de espeso y abundante semen, y cabe decir que lo hizo, manchando toda la boca del Usui, habiendo desbordes cayendo de una manera indecorosa por su mentón.

Casi todo estaba calmado, y su erección ya no estaba erguida como queriendo atacar, pero él seguía allí, otorgándole una vista completamente sucia e insinuante, todavía teniendo a su pedazo de carne en la boca.

-O-oye…¡sácalo ya que es antihigiénico!-bramo con vergüenza, pero no pudo continuar, se oyeron unos pasos y el Tao empezó a sudar frio, no podía moverse, y Horo aun seguía con su pene en la boca, moviéndose inocentemente, de vez en vez, pero aun así la imagen era indecente.

La manija se movió, dando paso al cuerpo del conserje asomándose, viniendo a limpiar de seguro.

Horokeu siguió sin moverse, como si nada estuviera pasando.

En su mundo rosa, donde también habían ponis y unicornios con alas…

-Y-yo…Nosotros…Estábamos…- No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, si tomar sus ropas y largarse como puta descubierta o simular un paro cardiaco, lo segundo le parecía más viable, porque estando como estaba, no podía ni articular palabra, suponiéndose ya, que mucho menos ejecutaría algún movimiento en falso, se sentía apuntado por una pistola en su garganta, o algún filo de espada recorriéndole su espalda y hombros que temblaban de la impresión.

El conserje seguía con la mirada perdida, con la mandíbula caída del asombro.

Hotohoto se dispuso a terminar el ambiente acosador de manera abrupta.

-Oiga, no planeamos hacer trío, ¿podría largarse ya? ¡Se le agradece!-Dijo con total calma, como aquel que comenta el agradable clima que hace.

Y como entro salió dejando seguro en la puerta, se encargaría de agradecerle el gesto en otro momento.

-¡Horo!¡Seguro nos echa de la maldita secundaria!- gimoteó completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas, era la primera vez que eran descubiertos, y el Tao seguro que se la cortaba después de eso.

-Tranquilo, tengo contactos…-susurró y le calmo, o al menos trató de hacerlo.

-No quiero saber cuales, anda saber a quienes chantajeaste…-Dijo volteándose para bajar de escritorio por la parte delantera, sin querer excitando más a su novio, estaba en posición de perrito y eso de seguro le deleitaba.

Tenía la vista completamente erótica a unos centímetros de la cara suspirando sobre ella y haciéndole delirar sin usar nada más que la respiración.

Horokeu contuvo el aliento estudiando al Tao en su desnudez, su pene húmedo, sonrosado y semi-erecto y con claras ganas de más, sus pequeñas nalgas blancas y relucientes por el sudor, los muslos separados y finalmente lo que quería encontrar, el pequeño agujero rosado que se contraía por las sensaciones que no se iban tan fácilmente, haciéndole contraerse levemente.

Lamio y beso una nalga, la derecha para ser más específicos, luego siguió con la otra dando leves mordiscos, dejando la marca de sus dientes en la nívea piel, clamándole como suyo.

Saco la lengua lentamente, pero sin timidez, rozando su entrada para luego meterla forzosamente, llenándole de placer y humedad, cada vez que salía y dejaba un rastro de saliva que conectaba la boca del peli azul con la mojada e impregnada entrada del Tao.

-Horo…N-no hagas eso…-Dijo removiéndose nervioso y apretando los ojos por tal vergüenza, sentía que su cara ardía al imaginar al Usui lamiéndole la entrada de forma realmente carnal.

Pero no podía hacer más que emitir suaves y acelerados gemiditos inundando el salón, cada vez que sentía la lengua invasora, adentrarse en el sin pena y escrúpulo alguno, no podía alejarle, por más que su mente se lo clamase, porque la verdad es que si sentía bien, extremadamente mojado y caliente, con un toque de fuerza ligera al adentrarse en el, como buscando un contacto más intimo.

La lengua traviesa fue sustituida por los dedos que hace unos pocos segundos lamía y mordía, se adentraron dos de golpe, haciéndole perder la respiración por el dolor que parecía querer clavarse en sus entrañas, pero por más dolor que reflejara su rostro, el Usui solo saco un dedo y metió el que quedaba más profundo aún.

-AHH!...B-basta…me lastima…-Dijo soltando lagrimas de dolor. El Usui las limpio inmediatamente, pidiendo disculpas, no era un animal, solo le quería hacer sufrir un poquito, no destrozarle, seguramente después de esto quedaría paralítico.

Sustituyo sus dejos que habían estado jugando con su entrada por algo más grande, dejo entrar toda la extensión, espero unos minutos a que disminuyera la incomodidad y luego volvió a sacarlo y meterlo de cuajo otra vez en el estrecho trasero de su Ren, con mucha suavidad.

-H-Horo…más duro…-susurro, apenas audible. Le había escuchado perfectamente de hecho las paredes hicieron eco, como si tuvieran oídos y repitieran como niños lo que uno les dice…

-Ahh?...no te he escuchado, Renny…-

-¡QUE LO QUIERO MAS DURO! ¡HE DICHO, QUE LO QUIERO MÁS DURO!- ordenó con toda la fuerza que le permitía la garganta y usando el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, completamente sonrojado noto el movimiento que empujaba sus caderas con más fuerza y le sacudía entre jadeos y un mete-saca rápido y adictivo.

Por segunda vez una mano quito la suya y empezó a masturbarle el, con rapidez, frotando de la punta a la base cada vez que embestía en el, dejando correr el liquido pre-seminal entre sus muslos.

El primero en correrse fue el Tao, manchando los papeles con su líquido y manteniendo la mirada gacha después de haberse arqueado contra las caderas del peli azul. Soltado un gemido gutural que seguro atravesó las paredes.

El otro tenia las mejillas rojas, la verdad, no bromeaba al haberle dicho que era estrecho, ahora mas, se sentí delirar cada vez que los efectos del orgasmo le hacían contraer deliciosamente, sintiendo que asfixiaba por momentos, dejo su sonrosada cara sobre la espalda de su Koi, dándole un beso inconscientemente en las caderas, justo antes de liberarse dentro del, manchando sus piernas en las que corría aquel liquido viscoso, bajando las rodillas y ensuciando el escritorio, cayendo rendido.

XXX+xxx+XXX+xxx+XXX

-¿Y?... ¿Te gustó?-Pregunto ya afuera de la institución, los dos encaminándose a la casa del moreno, sería su 'noche de Viernes'.

El moreno se limito a apartar la mirada, no es como si no la hubiese tenido gacha en todo el camino, además de que se encontraron con el portero otra vez, que se limito a barrer y seguir con su melodía, despidiéndoles aun un poco consternado y sonrojado.

Se fueron de la mano, con un claro sonrojo de parte del ojidorado, y un peli celeste que solo se dedicaba a susurraba que era lindo cuando estaba todo rojo y besarle en la mejilla y algunos cuantos picos seguidos de risas estridentes del más alto de ellos dos.

El verano era largo y le alegraba saber que aún le quedaba mucho por vivir con aquel agridulce amor que poseía, aun le quedaba disfrutar de sus tímidos besos y sus cariñosos abrazos, que eran, solo para él.

El verano sigue, y ellos saben aprovechar el sol.

Esto…esto es…BRAVO!...ALELUYAH! mi sueño hecho realidad, aun que sean las 3 de la madrugada, las 7 largas hojas de Word con puro yaoi lemmon, oh sí, esto es un record. Esto es un pasó más, me siento extremadamente feliz, no tengo excusas para mi tardanza, esto se supone que debía de ser corto, pero a última hora lo cambie dando un vuelco un poco mas…atrevido. Me dicen que opinan del lemmon, podéis revisar todo en mi perfil, este lemmon yaoi es el primero…no seáis duros please. Lo lamento a aquellos que esperaban otra cosa. El fluff es mucho, espero no haber intoxicado a muchos con el exceso de azúcar, pero como prometí, también esta lo acido y rico.

Agradecimientos a la una persona que me comento el cap anterior, le agradezco de corazón.

**Patrick A'sakura: pues, si, hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer bajo el pupitre, tomando lo que dijiste en cita, como pegar chicle xp, que buena respuesta para un chiste tan de doble sentido, gracias por tu review, te regalo chocolate.**

Cuídense mucho, besos.


	3. Chapter 3

3cer cap. Otoño.

Caminó hasta aquel parque desolado, viese por donde viese, todo estaba cubierto de hojas de tono rojizo, naranja y amarillentas, cayendo de los arboles, hasta dejarles completamente vacios, como si temblaran por la ausencia de las traicioneras que se despegaban y se arremolinaban en todos lados.

Comenzaba a hacer frio, se había abrigado en contra de su voluntad a petición-orden de Horo. Suspiro y se sentó en el frio banco, en aquellas estaciones es cuando él quería ver la luz del sol, no los negros nubarrones que avecinaban tormenta.

Todo estaba a punto de congelarse, y su cuerpo quedaba entumecido y tiritando por el cambio de ambiente.

Horohoro se acerco a el de espacio, trayendo consigo dos pequeñas latitas de Café que acababa de sacar de la máquina expendedora, abrió las latas y le ofreció una humeante lata, luego, paso rápidamente a columpiarse, como si fuera un niño.

Le emocionaba verle así, se sentía extrañamente feliz al notar sus cabellos mecerse con suavidad y dibujando en sus cara una de sus preciosas sonrisas, no las de chico malo, esas que le dedicaba con sinceridad y transparencia, haciéndole esbozar inconsciente mente una de ellas en sus propios belfos.

De pronto, se detuvo y palmo una de sus piernas para indicarle que se sentara con él. Se colocó en sus piernas, más específicamente encima y rodeándole las caderas y acomodándose mejor, lo que pareció hacer que su novio se removiera y le dijera que dejara de hacerlo, lo que le logro sacer un gran sonrojo al comprender el repentino cambio en el cuerpo bajo el, pero aun sabiendo, aumento la presión en aquella parte de sus anatomía y haciéndole erguirse de forma involuntaria.

Oh si, sería muy difícil la verdad, enfriarse con un atrevido como el Tao-Pensó Horohoro sintiéndose morir y desfallecer ante las mal intencionadas movidas del peli violáceo.

Espero que les haya gustado, esto sí es un drable, cortito pero con su en canto, jeje…no os olvidéis de tomarse un tiempito para comentar, os quiero.

AnFANGirl


End file.
